The Simple Gestures
by foreverinrealm
Summary: Though he never admitted to it, or made anyone aware of it, he found great delight whenever he received small gestures of affection from Nyota. For they meant so much more to him. (Excuse any spelling errors, this was a quick instance of inspiration.) Vulcan Translation: Ashayam - Beloved


Contrary to popular belief that Vulcans were put-off by random instances of physical contact, which was partially true in certain instances, Spock had learned how to grow quite fond of them. He contributed the ease of his ability to conform into a comfortable stance with it was his human half, the other essence of himself that craved affection and intimacy as much as anyone else, quite opposite to his Vulcan side. His dominant Vulcan demeanor kept his emotions in line when he found enjoyment in these random occurrences, and as much as his human side wanted to immediately return the affections in a similar manner, scream that he loved them to his hearts fullest content, he usually would remain expressionless, and at best, turn to her with a small quirk of the lips after she had made the contact.

There were variations of her methods of contact, though most often they were quite subtle and would have been difficult to spot if one was observing them and had not been paying close attention.

A graze of her fingertips across his hand when he stood on the bridge, her chin leaning over his shoulder with her beautiful smile pulled ear to ear when she would observe him making his off-duty research calculations in his quarters. For him it was as if an electric current had shot through him, making his awareness of them very clear.

He had always wished to thank her for these gestures, but was never certain how to thank her, until now.  
_

He entered the living room of his quarters, each hand holding a freshly brewed cup of green tea. Nyotas focus was intent on the padd screen that sat neatly in her lap, herself reviewing audio transmissions that she had recorded from a previous mission. He sat next to her, setting the tea on the table in front of them and glancing up to her. Even though she didn't glance back, she smiled at him. It almost made him want to smile back, but he refrained from doing so by the better of his Vulcan demeanor.

"Nyota?" he spoke softly to her, watching her quickly pause the audio to look back at him.

"Yes Spock?"

For a moment he found hesitation come over him, his lips opening to speak but the words not forming correctly. He quickly re adjusted himself, swallowing and bringing his gaze back to her.

"I...wanted to thank you."

Her eyebrow quirked slightly, possibly from slight confusion.

"For what ashayam?" she asked in reply, her good mood showing through her rather bubbly tone.

Again he found himself at an impasse, would his words be enough to explain how he felt? Or would actions need to be used to efficiently have her understanding of what he was trying to explain. 

"I understand that it comes naturally to you, the simple gestures of affection you often display near or for me. For example, gentle physical contact without much reason, the only influence to simply let myself know that you are in my presence. Though these gestures are simple to you, for a Vulcan, they mean so much more..." he paused, reaching his hand out to hers to simply hold it while he continued to explain. She smiled back at him while he spoke.

"...I can feel your tenderness towards me with small contact, or any contact for that matter. I was unsure how I could thank you for something that was so simple to you...and I am still having difficulty finding the correct words to explain myself." he found his voice becoming softer and more gentle as he continued to explain, most likely due to the emotion that had been flowing through her and into him through the contact in their hands. He dropped his gaze for a moment, his thumb running gently across the skin of her knuckles.

Why he adored these gestures so much was still a mystery to him. All he knew was that each time, no matter where or how, it warmed the core of his entirety with love.

"You find it comforting...knowing that I acknowledge my adoration and love for you through simple gestures?" she said, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

"I do, very much so...and I..." his speech paused as she put a finger to his lips, her head shaking slowly with a smile.

"I understand Spock, you don't need to strain yourself to explain a human feeling with a Vulcan emotional state. That might prove difficult."

"This human feeling that I am experiencing...content. It is unusual for me to enjoy it so much, even given the state of our relationship it is very rare for the average Vulcan to find so much enjoyment from simple physical contact."

She shook her head again and chuckled lightly.

"No offense Spock, but you're not exactly what would fall under the spectrum of what would be considered an _average _Vulcan."

"There is no offense when none is taken. Though you are correct, perhaps I need to remind myself often that I do in fact share human genetics from my mother, that may be why it is affecting me so much in this way."

Nyota scooted closer to him, close enough that her nose could graze across the lower area of his chin if she had wanted to lean forward.

"Her human genetics are a big part of you, whether or not you show it emotionally." she continued to explain, "That human half will always be within you, and maybe it is beginning to become more available to you as of late."

"Do you find it odd that I feel this way?" he questioned in reply.

"Of course not love, it is only natural that you feel that way. And if anything, I am glad that these gestures affect you in this way, for that was my intention."

He nodded, feeling his human half begin to creep up on him again as she explained what should have been obvious to him. That same feeling in the core of his stomach beginning to pulse with endearment and content in the moment. He brought his gaze back to hers, and before he realized it, he had leaned into her, fluttering his eyes closed and slowly taking her lips with his in a tender and gentle kiss. He felt the spark hit him again at the contact, and for a moment, the shield of his Vulcan demeanor fell as he embraced the sensation he was feeling.

Her own eyes closed automatically as he leaned into her, her hand reaching up to make contact with his cheek, running his down his skin slowly as the kiss lingered for a few seconds on her lips, before she slowly parted the kiss and looked up to him with a wide smile.

"That is all the thanks I need, the message has been transferred loud and clear."

"Loud and clear?" he asked her with a face of mild puzzlement.

She chuckled again, nodding.

"Human figure of speech, it means you made your point easy to understand and interpret."

"Noted for future instances."

She smiled again, enjoying too much that Vulcan part of him that would always came back to him eventually. Tightening the grip on his hand she looked into his eyes.

"I love you Spock."

He looked straight back at her, the understanding she had brought upon him and the love she had for him flowing through to him through the contact, causing his face to soften and for his lips to quirk up slightly at the edges. A small smile.

"And I love you Nyota." he said in reply.

" And I always will..."


End file.
